Reunion
by Obsessed621
Summary: This is the sequel to A One Night Stand. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**Reunion**

**A/N: This is 3 years after chapter 2 of A One Night Stand**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Awwww! Tsunadae baa-chan, Can I take a break now?"

" NO! Naruto you have too much paper work to finish. AS HOKAGE YOU ACCEPTED THAT!"

"But I haven't had Ramen in 3 hours. Can I please get Ramen and meet up with Sakura-chan? I haven't seen her or Kakashi in a month!"

"What about Sai?"

"I see him all the time about ANBU!!" Tsunadae rubs her temple.

"_sigh_, Fine Naruto but I'm sending Shizune to get you so that you can finish your work."

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KEPT DRINKING AND SNEAKING OUT SO THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO WORK!"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME. DON'T YOU WANT TO GO GET RAMEN?" Naruto remains silent.

"Yes."

"THEN GO!" with that said Naruto ran out the door only to come back in.

"Ano Tsunadae baa-chan."

"_sigh_, There with Kakashi training. Shikamaru's team is also with them."

"Hai! Arigato Tsunadae baa-chan." Our favorite knuckleheaded ninja left the room again. Right when Naruto left, Jiraiya came in through the window.

"So did you tell him yet?"

"No. How can I? Once I do he'll want to go find him along with Sakura and Kakashi. Plus Aiko might want to go as well."

"I understand demo your going to have to tell him eventually."

"I'll tell him when he gets back. Along with the Rookie Nine, Kakashi and their kids."

"How do you think Aiko's going to take it?"

"I'm not sure but I'm really worried about Naruto and Sakura."

"Hmmmm."

"Good work sparring everyone. You can take a break now."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hey Aiko-chan!" Aiko turned around to see two of her closest male best friends.

"Hey Dai-kun, Mamo-kun."

"Hey, want to go get Ramen with me and Daichi?"

"Sure."

"Well not without me." Naruto said out of nowhere before engulfing his three students in a big bear hug.

"Hi Naruto-sensei!" Aiko and Daichi said.

"Hi Otou-san!" Mamoru said. Naruto ruffled his son's blonde hair.

"It's Naruto-sensei when we're training and on missions."

"Well Otou-san, we're done with training and we aren't on a mission." Naruto ruffled his son's hair again.

"That's my boy. Hey where's your sister?"

"Oooooooooottttttoooouuuu-sssssaaaaaannnnnn!" Akemi yelled while running up to Naruto with her purple hair flowing through the wind and hugged her dad tightly.

"Hello Akemi. How was training with Shikamaru?"

"It was awesome. I almost defeated Tadao this time!"

"Better luck next time Akemi-chan." Tadao said smirking while walking up to her.

"Hey! You're just lucky I didn't use my byakuugan!" Tadao smirked.

"I guess I am. Well see ya around Akemi." Tadao said before kissing her on the cheek and running away before Naruto could rip his head off. Akemi blushed a deep red which reminded Naruto of the way Hinata blushed whenever seeing him.

"TADAO AND AKEMI SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-"

"SHUT UP MAMORU!" Akemi said while blushing.

"Akemi." Naruto said firmly while smiling on the inside. Happy his daughter found a stroung man to like. "Do you like this boy?" Akemi blushed and slowly turned to face her father. Her head bowed down.

"Yes." Naruto smiled and then engulfed his daughter in a hug.

"Otou-san?" Naruto just pulled away from the hug and kissed Akemi on her forhead.

"Good luck sweetie. But just remember I'm your father and Hokage. If he hurts you I'll-"

"Hai hai Otou-san. I get it." Naruto smiled.

"Good." Akemi then smiled.

"TADAO AND AKEMI SITTING TREE! K-I-S-" Mamoru, Aiko and Daichi said in unison.

"SHUT UP!" Akemi said while blushing again.

"Now now kids. Let's stop teasing each other. How about we go get Ramen?"

"RAMEN!!!!" Mamoru and Akemi said in unison. Naruto smiled at his kids and ruffled both their heads.

"Hey Shikamaru! Do you want to go get Ramen with us?" Shikamaru turned his his head to face Naruto.

"Hn. Troublesome. Satoru and I are going to go watch the clouds. See ya later." With that Shikamaru and Satoru walked off.

"Hey Kakashi! Do you want to come with us?" Kakashi looked up from reading his Icha Icha book.

"No thanks. I'm getting to the good part." With that Kakashi 'poofed' away while giggling.

"You know. I never got what was so great about those books."

"You read those books before Naruto-sensei?" Daichi asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yep. Anyways lets go to Ichiraku's!"

"Dattebayo!" Mamoru yelled. Akemi, Aiko and Daichi just shook their heads in disappointment. They started heading towards Ichiraku's.

"Hey Naruto-sensei, how is the Hokage work going?"

"Good Daichi. I'm taking a break now so that I can ramen and hang out with you guys." Naruto said while ruffling Daichi's hair.

"Hn." Naruto laughed.

"Sometimes you remind of Tenten then Neji at the last minute." Daichi smirked.

"Anyways here we are!" They all sat down and ordered their food. Naruto eating 10 bowls, Mamoru 7, Akemi 6, Aiko 1 and Daichi 1. They then paid the bill and was about to leave when Neji showed up.

"Hello Otou-san." Daichi said to his father bowing while Neji smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Hello Daichi. How was training?"

"Good. Mamoru and I tied again." Neji smiled at his son and being proud to be the father of someone strong like him. He knew his father was watching over him and happy of his new life.

"Anyways Naruto-Hokage sama, Tsunadae needs to talk to you along with us Rookie Nine, Kakashi and our kids."

"Ok. Thanks for telling me Neji. Lets go kids." They all started to go to the Hokage tower. They then entered the Hokage office where the rest of Rookie Nine were, their kids, and Kakashi.

"What's going on Tsunadae baa-chan? And why are you in my seat?"

"Because Naruto, I have something very important to tell you." Then Tsunadae looked at the rest of the Rookie Nine intently. "All of you."

"Well what is it Tsunadae shishou?" Sakura asked her former mentor. Anxiety and curiousity in her voice. Tsunadae took a deep much needed breath.

"Jiraiya."

"I found out information on Sasuke and Itachi from hidden Village of the Rain." Everyone in the room held their breath at the mention of Sasuke's name. Tsunadae then took another deep breath.

"They've been spotted near the Fire Country's border. At this rate, they'll be near Konoha in three days." Tsunadae paused and looked at everyone's faces. Then setting her gaze on the two kids she felt as her own. Both were in complete shock. Everyone then got back to their senses and stared at Naruto and Sakura. Hinata looked at Naruto with a worried, concerned expression on her face as did Kakashi, Tsunadae and Jiraiya. Naruto just kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Sakura just stood there like a statue.

"So then what do we do now?" Aiko said while breaking the silence and tension in the room.

"That's why I called you all down here." Everyone nodded their heads wanting her to continue.

"I want the original Team 7 to go after Sasuke and Itachi. That means you, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. Also I want you Aiko to go as well." Everyone stared at Aiko who was in shock and taken aback abit.

"Me?"

"Yes. You're his daughter. And if he sees he has a kid here in Konoha, he'll come back and you can help him defeat Itachi."

"H-h-h-h-a-a-a-i-i-i." Aiko stuttered.

"Now then. Let's discuss the battle plan.

**End**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review!**

**Lee: How come I wasn't in this?**

**Me: You were. I just didn't make you talk.**

**Lee: Why not? I could've talked about Youth and how Youthful Youth is and how Gai-sensei is amazing-keeps babbling on-**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Oh Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Just Gai, Lee.**

**Lee: OH GAI!**

**Gai: OH LEE!**

**Me: OMG Please help me by reviewing.**


	2. Heading Out

**Reunion**

**Me: Tell them Lee.**

**Lee: Obsessed621 doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: Arigato Lee.**

**Lee: Yay I get to talk!! Do I get to talk in this chapter?**

**Me: Nope**

**Lee: -runs away and cries-**

**Chapter 2: Heading Out**

Naruto arrived at the front gates first. It was a couple minutes before they would leave to find Sasuke. Naruto tilted his head towards the sun. _I will bring you back Sasuke!! Dattebayo!_

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto broke out of his thoughts, turning to the soft voice that called his name and loved.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling while embracing Hinata and kissing her on her lips.

"N-n-a-a-ru-t-t-o-k-u-u-n." Hinata stuttered while blushing. Naruto smiled at her sweetly.

"What's up Hinata-chan?"

"I brought you some more Ramen cups for the missions." Hinata said smiling.

"ARIGATO HINATA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled before kissing her softly on her lips and giving her a tight hug.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun. Be safe."

"I will. Don't worry. I love you Hinata."

"I love you too Naruto-kun." With that said, they kissed and embracedeach other before Hinata headed back to the Hokage mansion. A little while after Kakashi appeared. Surprisingly early this time. He looked around and frowned.

"Sakura's not here yet?"

"Nope." They both then stayed silent. Feeling bad for Sakura and wandering how her first meeting with Sasuke will be.

"OKAA-SAN! COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Hai hai Aiko-chan! Just a minute." Sakura was going through her closet trying to find an outfit to wear when she sees Sasuke for the first time in years. _I can't believe I'm doing this. He's not even my boyfriend and I'm worried of what I should wear._ The door then burst open with an angry Aiko storming in. She certainly does have Sakura's temper.

"Come on Okaa-san." Aiko said while dragging Sakura and her bag.

"OW! Aiko-chan let go! Now I know how everybody else feels when I drag them away with my super strength. That's going to leave a mark!"

"Come on Okaa-san! You're supposed to be the adult here." Sakura then stopped her whining.

"Your right. Gomen." Aiko smiled and let go of Sakura's arm.

"It's okay Okaa-san." Aiko then hugged Sakura tightly and the let go.

"So Okaa-san, Have you thought of what you're going to say to Otou-san when you guys meet again?" Sakura looked at Aiko. Eyes widened from surprise of Aiko calling Sasuke 'Otou-san'.

"Otou-san?"

"Yeah well he is my father, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"I just wonder how Otou-san will react after seeing me." Aiko said sadly with her head bent down. Sakura smiled, tilted Aiko's head up and brushed a strand of hair behind Aiko's ear.

"Don't worry. He'll be very happy to find out his second goal has been accomplished." Aiko smiled a sad smile at Sakura.

"Arigato Okaa-san." Sakura smiled at her daughter.

"Now come on. Naruto and Kakashi are probably waiting for us."

"Naruto-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Both Naruto and Kakashi looked up at the voice that called them.

"Hi Naruto! Hi Kakashi!"

"Hey Sakura-chan, Aiko-chan!"

"Hello Sakura, Aiko. So are we ready to go?" All three nodded their heads. "Everybody remembers the battle plan right?" Kakashi said while eyeing Naruto carefully. Naruto just stared back and nodded. As did Sakura. Aiko was still thinking about her part of the plan.

_Flashback_

"_Now then. Let's discuss the battle plan."_

"_Hai!" All said in unison._

"_Kakashi, I'm making you leader. Also I want you to make sure that Naruto doesn't get to carried away. Tenzou won't be there to restrain the Kyuubi."_

"_Hai Tsunadae-sama."_

"_Naruto, I want you to make sure that you don't let your emotions get to you. Also I want you to back up Kakashi and protect Sakura and Aiko if necessary."_

"_Hai Tsunadae baa-chan!"_

"_Sakura, I want you to stand by if called for. Heal Kakashi, Naruto, Aiko and possibly Sasuke if necessary. Also if Naruto gets too carried away and the Kyuubi's chakra starts to come out, help Kakashi calm him down."_

"_Hai Tsunadae shishou!"_

"_Also, you three, I don't want you to interfere in Sasuke's revenge fight in anyway! Got it!"_

"_Hai Tsunadae!" Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto said in unison. Tsunadae then settled her gaze on Aiko._

"_Aiko, I want you and only you to interfere in Sasuke's fight. No one else. I want you to walk and stand between them while having your sharingan activated so that they know you're one of them. I also want you to help Sasuke in his fight but only if necessary and/or if he wants you to."_

"_Hai!" Aiko said proudly but on the inside was scared to death._

"_Good now you four go home and get ready. I want you four to meet at the gate and leave at noon."_

"_Hai!"_

"_Also if Sasuke kills Itachi, bring back his body. He's part of Konoha anyway."_

"_Hai!"_

"_Now Jiraiya, I want you to train Daichi and Mamoru while Naruto and Kakashi are gone. I would ask Tenzou but he's on an A-rank mission in the Lightning country."_

"_Hai Tsunadae!"_

"_Good! Now you're all dismissed!"_

_End Flashback_

"Ok then. Let's head out!"

"Hai!" All four headed out on their way to the Fire country's border. All wandering how Sasuke will react to seeing them. Especially Aiko. She then looked up at the sun. _Oh Kami-sama, Help me. I wonder how Otou-san and uncle will react to seeing me. _She then bent her head down. Her pink bangs hiding her eyes while tears fell down.

**End**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if its short or if it seems rushed. Please review!**

**Sasuke: Hn…….**

**Me: SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Sasuke: Hn…….**

**Me: DON'T GIVE ME THAT!**

**Sasuke: H-**

**Me: IF YOU SAY 'HN' ONE MORE TIME I'LL HAVE ITACHI KILL YOU AND STEAL SAKURA AWAY FROM YOU!**

**Sasuke: *gulps* -walks away-**

**Me: *smirks* -walks away-**

**Itachi: Review or I'll haunt you in your sleep and kill you!**


	3. Meeting

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish I do.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

It's been a day since they left Konoha and they still haven't reached the border yet. The sun was bright and the temperature was cool with the wind blowing.

"Ok let's take a break now. Naruto come with me to find some food and water. Sakura get the fire ready. Aiko cook the rice."

"Hai Kakashi sensei!" Naruto followed Kakashi towards a nearby river while Sakura went to get some wood. Aiko took her pack off and started to look for the bag of rice and the small rice maker.

"Aiko-chan, can you help me please?"

"Sure Okaa-san." Aiko walked up to the pile of wood Sakura brought and did the signs for Gatuun Fireball no Jutsu (that fireball jutsu that Sasuke and the rest of the Uchiha's use) and lit the wood on fire.

"Arigato Aiko-chan."

"No problem Okaa-san." Just then Kakashi and Naruto came with 4 fish and tins of water. They all sat around the fire eating the fish in comfortable silence until a kunai flew right past Naruto's face.

"What the Hell?" Naruto said.

"It looks like an enemy kunai." Kakashi inquired.

"Aiko-chan, can you pick it up and look at it? It's closer to you."

"Hai Okaa-san." Aiko picked up the kunai and inspected it with sharp eyes. Her eyes widened with shock. She read _Property of Sasuke Uchiha_ on it.

"It's……………….."

"What is it Aiko?" Kakashi questioned.

"It's……………… Sasuke's." Everyone froze. Holding their breath. They didn't think they'd be this close to Sasuke this early.

"Okay then. Everyone pack up. We're going to go towards the direction the kunai flew from." Kakashi said breaking everyone from their shock.

"Hai." They started packing up and pouring water on the fire to put it out.

"Okay let's go!" They then jumped through trees in the direction the kunai came from. All masking their chakra. They stopped on a big tree on the edge of a big clearing. There they saw a certain Uchiha fighting his brother.

"Ok everyone. You remember the plan right?"

Hai!"

"Okay then. Aiko are you ready?" Aiko bent her head down. Eyes closed. Then lifted her head up.

"Yep." Her eyes opening, revealing the 3 tomoes of her sharingan.

"Good. Sakura, Naruto stay here with me and just watch. No matter what don't interfere and mask your chakra."

"Hai!"

"Ok. Aiko, it's time."

"Hai." Aiko jumped off the tree. Walking towards Sasuke and Itachi.

"Good luck Aiko-chan!" Naruto whispered to her as she jumped down. "You think she can do it?"

"She does have Sasuke genes, ne?"

"Yeah you right Sakura-chan."

Aiko walked at a fast pace. Wanting to get this over with. She took a deep breath before appearing close up to Itachi and Sasuke. In between them her sharingan activated. She stared intently and then said with a smile, "Hello Oji-san," She said while facing Itachi and then shifting her gaze towards Sasuke. "Hello Otou-san." Both stopped fighting and stared at Aiko curoisly. Two pairs of sharingan staring into another

_Where is he? I did not just spend 2 months trailing Itachi for nothing._ Sasuke clenched his fists in anger. His sharingan activating on and off from his anger and frustration. He started walking towards a clearing unti; he felt a familiar chakra signature. One that he hadn't felt in years. He started running towards the dark chakra signature. Each second speeding a little bit faster but making sure he doesn't waste his energy.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said with pure venom in his voice.

"Sasuke." Itachi said calmly/ Sharingan looking calmly at a more frustrated pair of sharingan.

"Prepare to die Itachi!"

"Oh I don't think so." Right then Sasuke lunged at Itachi. His kusanagi sword drawn. _Clank_ Kunai met kusanagi. Sharingan meet sharingan And the fight went on for hours. (I'm not good at writing fighting scenes so just make up something for yourself.) Both separated. Catching some much needed air.

"You've become stronger I see little brother."

"Well I did kill Orochimaru and Kabuto. Didn't you hear?" Sasuke smirked.

"Hmmm well I did but I didn't think it was real. Plus I'm glad you did. Orochimaru is so disgusting and disturbing. Don't you think he's a pedophile? Taking little kids in and training them to be evil?"

"Hphm. More like train them to be his sex toys. And everyone knows he's pedophile. Even Kabuto knew it when he was younger and he let himself be taken away by Orochimaru just to get some. Too bad he didn't. I did a good thing killing Orochimaru."

"Yeah you did." They both stared at each other for while before lunging at the other and making signs for their jutsu.

"Itachi!"

"Sasuke." They began fighting again. Sasuke threw a kunai at Itachi but Itachi dodged it easily. The kunai went through some bushes and trees never to be seen again (Or not). They began using Tai-jutsu with each other while their chakra was restoring itself. They lunged at each other again. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the collar. Staring into Sasuke's sharingan. He was about to punch the daylights out of Sasuke until………...

"Hello Oji-san," Itachi froze and turned to the feminine voice that called him Uncle. His eyes meeting a new pair of sharingan eyes.

"Hello Otou-san." Sasuke froze as well and stared at the young child that had her sharingan activated. He was surprised to hear someone call him father. He looked at the girl beside him. Black hair with pink natural highlights that reminded him of _Sakura_. He realized that this girl was his daughter that he had with Sakura that resulted from their one night together. He started feeling guilty about not being there for Sakura's pregnancy and the girl's childhood whom he didn't know the name of.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked with curiosity. She smiled at him. The same smile that he remembered Sakura has.

"I'm Aiko Katsumi Haruno. Well that's the name I was born with. Now I'll say I'm Aiko Katsumi Uchiha." Both Uchiha brothers stared at her. Then Itachi smirked.

"So you had a kid huh little brother?"

"I guess so."

"Do you want me to help you Otou-san or do you want to kill Itachi yourself?" Aiko smirked at Sasuke which reminded him of his own.

"Sure. Why not?" Sasuke smirked back. Aiko and Sasuke then did signs for a certain technique. Birds chirping filled the clearing.

"I told you you were going to die." Sasuke said smirking. Itachi's eyes widened while two hands with chidori plunged into his chest. He then coughed up blood and fell down to the floor. He turned his head towards Aiko.

"It was nice meeting you Aiko-chan."

"It was nice meeting you too Itachi-oji." Aiko said smiling. Itachi then turned his head towards Sasuke. He moved his hand towards him.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke. I'm sorry." He then flicked Sasuke's forehead before closing his eyes forever, breathing his last breath. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand that flicked his forehead. He held it tightly to his heart.

"Me too Itachi nii-san." Sasuke whispered while releasing a breath that he didn't know he held. Aiko looked at the scene before her. Her father looking sad and regretful at his dead brother.

"You know Otou-san, the former Hokage is willing to bury Itachi in Konoha."

"Former?"

"Yeah, Tsunadae-sama. She was the fifth. Now Naruto-sensei's the sixth Hokage." Sasuke smirked. Happ his best friend/rival fulfilled his dreams as he did.

"So you're Naruto's student huh?" Aiko smiled and nodded.

"Yep."

"Tell me. How old are you?"

"7. I mastered the sharingan when I was 2. Kakashi-sensei taught me how to use it."

"I thought so. Besides me, he's the only one that knows and uses chidori." Aiko nodded her head.

"You know. My generation is very skilled. Much more skilled than your generation Otou-san." Sasuke smirked.

"I see. So tell me. What's been going on in Konoha since I was gone?"

**End**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Lee: This was such a very youthful chapter of youthfulness an…….."**

**Me: SHUT UP LEE! NO ONE CARES! GET A NEW HAIR CUT AND GET A NEW CHOICE OF CLOTHING! –Leaves-**

**Lee: Oh Gai!!**

**Gai: Oh Lee!!**

**Tenten: -sigh- Please Review**

**Gai: Neji join us!**

**Neji: -eye twitches and scowls at Gai and Lee-**

**Tenten: Before Neji loses it. Neji, please calm down.**


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

**Reunion**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyways here it is. Chapter 4 of Reunion!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even though I wish I did. If I did I wouldn't of had Sasuke betray his village and friends.**

**Chapter 4: Getting to Know Each Other**

"I think that can wait Otou-san. Right I think the others are dying to see you." _Others?_ Sasuke thought.

"Come on out guys!" Aiko yelled. Just then Sasuke felt 3 familiar chakra signatures. Ones he hasn't felt in years. Down came Naruto, Kakashi and last but not least, Sakura.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted while engulfing Sasuke in a huge bear hug which surprisingly Sasuke returned.

"Dobe." Sasuke said while smirking. Pulling away from the hug.

"I heard you're Hokage now. Congratulations." Naruto smiled.

"Arigato Teme."

"Hello Sasuke." Sasuke turned his gaze to see his former teacher.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. How've you been? I heard you taught my daughter how to use the sharingan. Arigato."

"No problem Sasuke. But I only taught her the basics. I'm thinking you can teach her the rest."

"Good Idea." Sasuke said while looking straight at Aiko. He then turned to face his favorite pink haired kunoichi.

"It's great to see you again Sasuke."

"Sakura." Her name rolling off his tongue perfectly. He walked up to her and did the most unlike him move, he hugged her. HUGGED HER! Even Sakura couldn't believe it.

"**Awesome! He's hugging us!" Sakura's inner said.**

"_I thought you were gone. And us?"_

"**Ok fine. He's hugging you. And I'm never leaving you."**

"_Fine then."_

"Arigato Sakura." Sasuke whispered. Knowing fully well what he meant, she smiled.

"You're welcome Sasuke."

"What happened to you calling me 'Sasuke-kun'?"

"You know." They pulled away from the hug and joined the others near Itachi's body.

"So Teme, are you coming back to Konoha?" Sasuke smirked.

"Of course dobe. I finished my first goal and my second goal is only beginning." Everyone smiled. Even Sasuke smiled a true smile.

"So I'm thinking Naruto-sensei and Kakashi-sensei carry Itachi's dead body with Okaa-san guarding them."

"Sounds good Aiko-chan but what about you and Sasuke?" Aiko smiled and faced her father.

"Otou-san and I will be trailing you a little further back. I want Otou-san to get to know me better and me, him." The original members of Team 7 nodded their heads. Kakashi and Naruto picked up Itachi's dead body and started their way back towards Konoha.

"Here's your kunai Sasuke."

"Arigato Sakura."

"Ja na Sasuke." Sakura said before following Kakashi and Naruto.

"So are you going to start dating Okaa-san, Otou-san?" Aiko asked once the others were long gone. Sasuke turned towards her.

"Do you think she would be willing to?"

"She had me didn't she?" Sasuke smirked.

"You're right." After that they started walking towards Konoha at a slow steady pace.

"So Aiko, I'm guessing you already know a lot about me."

"Yep everything. You being the human ice cube, the massacre and that your first kiss was with Naruto-sensei." After that Aiko started laughing uncontrollably while Sasuke stared in shock at her. A tint of red on his cheeks.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Okaa-san told me. Then Naruto-sensei confirmed it embarrassingly."

"Oh. So how's your training?"

"Awesome. I spar with Naruto- sensei while Dai-kun and Mamo-kun spar each other." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow up.

"Who are Dai-kun and Mamo-kun?"

"Well Daichi is Neji-oji's and Tenten-oba's son. Mamoru is Naruto-sensei's and Hinata-oba's son. He's also the twin brother of Akemi."

"I see. So Neji married Tenten and had Daichi. Naruto married Hinata and had Mamoru and Akemi?"

"Hai."

"So both your teammates have the byakuugan?"

"Yep. We were even tied for 1st in the academy. I started school a year later because Okaa-san was getting to clingy towards me and wouldn't let me go.' Sasuke smirked.

"I see. So how about everyone else?"

"Well Asuma-san and Kurenai-san married and had a son named Satoru. He's training under Shikamaru-oji. Also Akemi and Tadao are his teammates. He's a very shy guy but he's strong. He's my age and had the same issue as me. Shikamaru-oji married Ino-oba and had twins. Asuma and Shikina. Their training under Tenten-oba along with Choji-oji's son Shuichi."

"Interesting. Shikamaru and Ino are complete opposites and yet they got married? Weird. And Choji had a son? With you?"

"A woman named Suki. They were madly in love. They had a night of passion similar to yours and Okaa-san's. Suki died while giving birth to Shuichi though.

"I see. What about Tadao?"

"He's a kid Jiraiya-sama found alone in the streets. He adopted Tadao as his own."

"So does Kakashi still read Icha Icha?"

"What kind of a question is that?! Of course he does! It's like oxygen to him! He needs it!" Sasuke smirked. They continued walking and talking. Telling each other stories that probably no one else knew. One thing Aiko and Sasuke had in common was their love for tomatoes.

"So then does Naruto take you guys out for Ramen?"

"Are you kidding? It's like a ritual for him. Even if he can't train with us, he joins us for Ramen. OMG you should see Mamoru and Akemi! They are like Naruto-sensei! Ramen addicts! I feel so bad for Hinata-oba. Having to live with Ramen obsessed people." Sasuke laughed. Soon after Aiko joined him. They continued laughing for a while until they were out of breath.

"So has your mother ever been........ involved with anyone in the past few years?"

"By 'involved' you mean dated? No She hasn't. She still loves you." Sasuke smiled. A glimmer of hope shining in his obsidian eyes. Few minutes later they arrived at Konoha's gates.

"Welcome home Otou-san." Aiko smiled at Sasuke while he smiled back. He gave her a hug and looked at the village. _I'm finally home_.

**End**

**A/N: Oji means uncle and Oba means aunt. I don't know if those are the correct translations because I just looked it up on the internet.**

**Me: Please review!**

**Itachi: Or I'll kill you!**

**Me: How can you? You're dead.**

**Itachi: So? I have my ways.**

**Me:-shudders-**


	5. Home

**Reunion**

**Me: Tell them Lee.**

**Lee: No thanks. I don't feel like it.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Lee: Because you haven't put me in the story yet.**

**Me: Well don't you want to talk about Youthfulness and how youthful it is?**

**Lee: No.**

**Me:-hugs Lee- I'm sorry. I'll put you in the story soon.**

**Lee: Arigato Obsessed621 –starts crying- She doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: Um Lee. Please stop crying. You know. You're not very manly.**

**Chapter 5: Home**

Sasuke and Aiko made their way towards the Hokage tower. While Sasuke was walking, he looked around his home village. Observing the people and buildings. _This place hasn't changed a bit._

"Otou-san, there's something I think I should tell you."

"What is it Ai-chan?" Aiko looked at Sasuke questionably.

"Ai-chan?" All Sasuke did was smirk and nod.

"Ok well then anyway. The elders that you knew before are dead. The elders now are Baa-chan and Fu-kun."

"Hn?" Aiko sighed and the smiled.

"Tsunadae and Jiraiya."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Ne, Otou-san. Why do you always say 'Hn'? You're like Neji-oji." Sasuke smirked.

"It's just a habit I developed when I was younger after the massacre."

"Ah." Aiko smiled. Sasuke smirked.

"I see you inherited some things from me." Aiko nodded. "So I was wondering Ai-chan, want to train after I meet the Hokage? I want to see how strong you are."

"Hn. Ok. Sounds like fun." Sasuke smirked. They arrived at the Hokage tower. They walked in, climbed the stairs and knocked on the Hokage office's door.

"Come in!" Aiko and Sasuke entered. They saw Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Tsunadae and Jiraiya. Naruto was at his desk wearing the Hokage uniform with Jiraiya on his left and Tsunadae on his right. The rest were standing around the room.

"Dobe." Sasuke greeted and smirked.

"Teme. Nice to see you again. Now let's get to the point."

"Hn." Sasuke said whiled nodding.

"Since you left when you were a genin, you're going to remain a genin. You can take the Chuunin Exams but they're in 6 months so get ready. Also, you're under probation for a year. You'll be training under me which means Aiko will be your teammate as well as my son Mamoru and Neji's son Daichi."

"Hn. Got it."

"Ok good. Now this is Sai." Naruto said while motioning Sai to come forward.

"He was added to our team after you left. Now he's the leader of ANBU."

"Hn." Sasuke said while nodding his head in greeting to Sai. Sai did the same as well.

"Ok then. Right now we are having constructors clean the Uchiha mansion like brand new. We told them not to move anything around or they'll get killed by you." Sasuke smirked. "So far now you'll be staying with Sakura and Aiko. Or if you want, you can stay with me but I doubt it."

"I'm fine with staying at Sakura's place."

"Ok good. You're dismissed. Training starts as well as probation tomorrow. Got it?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Come on Otou-san. Let's go spar." Aiko said while dragging Sasuke out the room. "Bye everyone! See ya later!" With that the door slammed shut.

"Well well well, someone's very happy to spend time with her father." Lady Tsunadae said.

"I guess I don't have to teach her anything else about the sharingan. Sasuke can do that now."

"Well I'll see you guys later. I have to go buy tomatoes. Now I have to buy double the amount of tomatoes I usually buy because of the Tomato-loving chicken butt haired Uchiha." With that Sakura left.

"Ne, Everyone, I have a plan."

"So where do you want to train Otou-san?"

"Hn, follow me." They started walking to a certain lake. They walked to the edge of the dock. Aiko bent down, looking at her reflection in the lake water. "This is the lake that my father taught me how to do our signature technique, Gatuun Fireball no Jutsu." Aiko got up and looked at her father's face. His eyes were glazed over, looking at the lake. Remembering that moment with his father. Aiko frowned and walked up to Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a hug. Sasuke broke out of his trance and looked at the young girl hugging him. He smiled a true happy smile and hugged her back. They stood that way for several minutes before Aiko pulled away and looked up at her father's face. Sasuke looked down at hers' with a smile plastered on his face which made Aiko smile back.

"So are you ready to spar Otou-san?"

"Yes but not yet. I want to see your Gatuun Fireball no Jutsu."

"Hai." Aiko then walked to the edge of the dock, did the seals for the technique and demonstrated it.

"What did you think Otou-san?" Aiko said smiling, turning her head to Sasuke.

"You were right. Your generation is far more skilled than mine. That was incredible."

"Arigato Otou-san!" Aiko said while running up to Sasuke and giving him a tight hug which of course he responded to right away. They headed towards the old training grounds that Team 7 used to train at. They started to spar.

"Show me what you got Ai-chan."

"Hai Otou-san." They started sparring till it got dark.

"Nice job Ai-chan, you're very skilled."

"Arigato Otou-san. We should get back home soon. Okaa-san might get worried and possibly start yelling at me for being late to dinner again." Sasuke smirked.

"Again?"

"Yeah, Naruto-sensei kept us out for ramen later than usual and both him and I were yelled at."

"Hrmk, just like old times." They started walking towards the apartment. Sasuke telling Aiko about his childhood and Aiko telling him about hers. They arrived at the apartment.

"Okaa-san, we're home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Aiko and Sasuke entered the kitchen. Seeing a set table and a certain pink haired kunoichi at the stove. She turned around and gave them both a warm smile. Giving Sasuke a warm feeling and a hardening in a certain area. _Thank goodness I'm wearing baggy pants_.

"I'm glad you guys are here. I just finished making the tomato soup." Both Aiko's and Sasuke's face lit up. Their eyes sparkling with happiness. They sat down while Sakura served them the soup.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura and Aiko said loudly while Sasuke mumbled it.

"So how was sparring?"

"It. Was. Awesome! Otou-san said that I'm a very skilled ninja!" Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke. He just looked calm while eating his tomato soup. They soon finished eating.

"Ok then, Otou-san how about you sleep in my room and I will sleep with Okaa-san."

"Ok."

"Ok then well I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Okaa-san, Otou-san." Aiko said while hugging both of them and walking to Sakura's bedroom to sleep.

"Well I'm going to sleep as well. Goodnight Sasuke." Sakura started walking away until she was stopped.

"Matte." Sakura turned around to face Sasuke. He walked up to her, cupped her face and kissed her softly on her lips. Sakura was too shocked to respond to the kiss. He pulled away and looked into the emerald eyes he loved so much.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura said blushing which made Sasuke smirk but then smile.

"I meant what I said Sakura. That night."

_Flashback_

_She was drunk from the little party the rookie nine had to celebrate Naruto's birthday. She was drunkenly walking towards her apartment until a shadow passed by her._

"_Well well Sakura. Seems you're a bit tispsy now huh?" Sakura widened her eyes and pushed some chakra to calm her aching head. She knew the voice so well. Her twelve year old self used to love him so much._

"_Sasuke….kun?" Sasuke smirked at Sakura saying her name and adding the honorific._

"_Let me walk you home Sakura." Sakura accepted his request and walked side by side with him to her house. Once they reached her house, they entered and by then Sakura was becoming sober. Sasuke then pushed her against the wall of her living and kissed her until she was breathless. Then he moved down her neck while she was gasping for air._

"_Sasuke, we shouldn't." He ignored her and kissed her again on her mouth. He then picked her up and made her wrap her legs around his waist. He then walked to her bedroom which wasn't that hard to find since there were only two doors, one the bathroom and the other her room. He then laid on top of Sakura on the bed and started taking off her shirt and bra while kissing and sucking her neck. After he removed her bra, he took off his shirt and started to suck one of her breasts and play with the nipple on her other breast. Sakura moaned which turned Sasuke on and he wanted to make her moan even more. But before he could, Sakura flipped them over so that she was on top._

"_I'm not going to let you have all the fun now am I Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said very seductively. Sasuke's breath got caught in his throat as he saw her smile seductively as well. She then started kissing him all over his body. Sucking and nipping his neck and chest. It was Sasuke's turn to moan. She then started to take off his pants and boxers. She took his manhood into her hands and started to squeeze it hard but gently. Sasuke groaned. She then started to pump his manhood to get some of his fluids to drip out. Sasuke groaned even louder this time. She then licked up his fluids and took him into her mouth. She started to suck him and lick him a couple of times. Sasuke groaned again louder. Satisfied with her work, she stopped and removed her mouth._

_Sasuke then flipped them over so he was on top and tore off Sakura's panties. He then placed a finger in her core and started to pump._

"_Oh Sasuke Oh." Sakura moaned over again. He then placed two fingers. "Oh Sasuke. Faster please faster." Sasuke obeyed her demand. He then removed his fingers and started to kiss her again on her lips but this time with emotion. Careness, Passion and… Love._

"_I love you Sakura." Sasuke told her before plunging his manhood into her core. He started a slow motion and felt Sakura tighten around him a little which made him moan as well as Sakura._

_End Flashback_

"I love you. I really love you Sakura." Sakura started tearing up and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." He smiled and hugged her back.

"Arigato Sakura."

"You're welcome Sasuke-kun." They stayed that way for about an hour. Enjoying the embrace of one another. They soon parted and went to bed.

"Sweet dreams Sasuke-kun."

"Goodnight Sakura." Sasuke said before kissing her goodnight.

**End**

**Me: Please review!**

**Itachi: Or I'll come back to life and kill you.**

**Me: ITACHI! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!**

**Itachi: Or am I? The sharingan has many techniques.**

**Me:-shudders- I'd rather not know.**

**Itachi: Good.**

**Sasuke: ITACHI!**

**Itachi: Sasuke.**

**(starts fighting)**

**Me: Review please before I get killed by one of them.**


	6. Training

**Reunion**

**Lee: Am I in this chapter?!**

**Me: No. And stop pestering me about it!**

**Lee: -sobs- H-Hai.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do however own the plot of this story and the Rookie Nine and Team Gai's kids. **

**Chapter 6: Training**

"OTOU-SAN!! WAKE UP!" Aiko yelled while jumping up and down on her bed that Sasuke was occupying.

"Mmrgh." Sasuke said while opening his tired coal eyes.

"What?" Sasuke just stared at her monotonelessly. "Anyways Otou-san, get up! Training starts in 45 minutes. Okaa-san's in the kitchen making us breakfast. Now get up!" Aiko said while pulling Sasuke up off the bed.

"Hnnn." Sasuke groaned while rubbing his tired eyes.

"The bathroom is down the hall, on the left." Sasuke looked at her questioningly. Wondering how she knew what he meant. Aiko shrugged.

"Uchiha intuition?" Sasuke smirked and headed towards the bathroom. Aiko then walked towards the kitchen.

"Ohayo Okaa-san."

"Ohayo Aiko-chan. Sit down, breakfast is almost ready. Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"He's in the bathroom taking a shower." Sakura's face turned red, remembering the night he and her had sex and seeing his naked body. Aiko of course didn't miss the reaction. She smirked.

"So Okaa-san, what happened that night that I was conceived?" Sakura blushed redder and turned her face away from Aiko's.

"I'll tell you when you're older Aiko-chan."

"Ok then. So what happened last night after I went to sleep?" Just then Sasuke walked in, wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it and tan baggy shorts. His damp hair sticking to his face. He walked up behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his head in her neck, breathing in her beautiful scent. Feeling his arms around her, Sakura turned around to be meted by Sasuke's lips on hers. She responded to the kiss, giving his tongue access to her mouth. Their tongues battling for dominance which of course Sasuke won. Aiko watched in amusement. A sly smile on her face. _I guess Naruto-sensei's plan is useless now._

"I guess I don't need to know what exactly happened but whatever it was, I'm glad." Sakura and Sasuke parted and looked at a grinning Aiko. They sat down and ate breakfast. Aiko and Sakura chatting about random things while Sasuke ate in silence. Watching his two favorite women talking. (Sasuke: Woah, two favorite women? Me: Yeah. Got a problem with that?! Sasuke: No, just making sure. Me: Ok, back to the story.)

"Ok then, we better go now. Bye Okaa-san!" Aiko said while hugging Sakura.

"Bye Aiko-chan. Bye Sasuke-kun." Sakura said before kissing and hugging him goodbye.

"Bye Sakura." Aiko and Sasuke walked to the bridge where Team 7 used to meet. When they got there, they saw everyone on the team waiting for them.

"Hey Dai-kun, Mamo-kun, Naruto-sensei!"

"Hey Aiko-chan." All three said in unison.

"Dai-kun, Mamo-kun, this is my father and Naruto-sensei's best friend/rival Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san." Daichi said.

"Hello Teme-oji!" Mamoru said. Naruto smirked and Sasuke just glared at Naruto.

"I see you told your son about me Dobe." Sasuke smirked back while Naruto nodded.

"Ok then men. Let's go train!" Aiko said while walking off to the training grounds. The rest just followed while Sasuke just smirked at his daughter's behavior.

"Ok then, Daichi and Mamoru, you two are going to spar. Aiko, you spar the winner. Sasuke, you and I are going to spar. It's been a long time since we did.

"Hai Sensei!" Daichi, Mamoru and Aiko said before heading off to another clearing.

"Hn."

"K Teme, are you ready?" Sasuke smirked.

"Bring it on Dobe." With that they started to spar. Both equal in power, strength and technique. Neither one of them getting the upper hand. The fight continued for a couple more hours before they both decided it was a tie, like always.

"I see you've really gotten stronger Dobe."

"Arigato Teme. I couldn't just let you become stronger than me when you left for Orochimaru when I could get stronger using another way."

"Hn."

"Want to go see how the students are doing?"

"Sure." They started walking to the other clearing. Trying to regain chakra and sustaining their breathing.

"Ne, Sasuke. What do you think of Sakura?" Sasuke turned towards Naruto. One eyebrow raised at him questionably. Seeing a glimmer of curiosity in Naruto's eyes.

"I love her. Why?"

"I think you should tell her that. I could possi-"

"I already did, Dobe."

"Aie?! NANI?! When?"

"The night we had sex and last night I told her again."

"Oh. Excuse me for a minute." Naruto poofed away only to poof back a minute later. "Ok then. Hey look Aiko's sparring both Daichi and Mamoru. Hmmmm. Sharingan vs. Byakuugan. Who will win?" Sasuke smirked.

"There's only one way to find out." They then climbed up on a tree and watched the younger generation spar.

"I bet Aiko-chan is going to win."

"Mmm. Why do you say that? Don't you think Mamoru's going to win?"

"Well Aiko is both your's and Sakura's child. She knows both of you guy's techniques."

"Hn. That was very smart of you Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET UP THERE? WE'RE TRYING TO SPAR HERE!"

"She definitely has Sakura's temper, ne Sasuke?"

"Yep, definitely. So Aiko told me about Akemi and Tadao. You're okay with that?"

"Yeah. I trust Akemi and I know Tadao a lot. He's like a younger brother to me. Weird I know having my daughter and a guy I think as a younger brother together but who cares. They're on a date now. My little girl's growing up." With that said Naruto started to tear up.

"Dobe be strong. Otherwise I'm going to have to rethink the whole you being my best friend." Naruto sniffed and wiped his tears.

"Gomen Teme. Anyway, how would you react when Aiko starts to date or get a boyfriend?" Anger started to rise in Sasuke's body. His hands clenching to fists and his sharingan turning on and off. His chakra becoming darker by the minute. Naruto gulped and moved away a safe distance. "You're going to kill the boy aren't you Sasuke?"

"You got that right Naruto."

"Nice Sasuke. Real nice. Now calm down. Breath in and out. In and out. In and out." Naruto then demonstrated to Sasuke.

"Shut up Dobe! I'm not in labor!" Sasuke punched Naruto in the face which helped vent out his anger.

"Itai!"

"Anyways Naruto, why'd you ask me that?" Naruto became very quiet. Too queit that Sasuke became very annoyed. "Naruto!" Naruto flinched.

"Well you see Sasuke, Aiko sort of has a boyfriend and waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too many fan boys."

"Who?" Naruto became very quiet again. "Naruto!" Naruto winced.

"……." (Naruto said the name but very softly)

"Nani?"

"Gaara's son in Suna."

"Gaara has a son?"

"Yep. His name is Hideaki. He's two years older than her."

"Hn. I see. So he's 9. Have you met him before?"

"Yeah. He's not bad. He's strong just like Gaara but has his mother's personality. They're coming tomorrow for Aiko's birthday this weekend. You can meet him then."

"Hn."

"Anyways let's get down there. I want to go get Ramen. I'm hungry." With that his stomach growled.

"Hn. Fine." They jumped down the tree and walked up to the 3 children sparring.

"Ok guys. Let's stop. Time for Ramen."

"RAMEN!!!!!" Mamoru yelled while Sasuke, Daichi and Aiko shook their heads. Naruto walked up to Mamoru and ruffled his hair.

"That's my boy. Now let's go!" They started walking towards Ichiraku's.

"Aiko, I need to talk to you."

"Sure what is it?"

"Naruto told me your birthday is this weekend."

"Yeah it is!"

"Also he told me that you're going out with Gaara's on Hideaki. Is that true?" Sasuke said crossing his arms on his chest and glaring at Aiko to tell him the truth.

"U-u-u-m-m-m. Yes?" Sasuke started walking away towards Ichiraku's. Aiko tilted her face towards his retreating figure. Looking at him confused. _What was that all about?_

**End**

**Me: Review Please!**

**Sasuke: I'm going to kill you Obsessed621 for making my precious daughter go out with a boy. Especially Gaara's son.**

**Me: Well would you rather have her go out with Gaara's son or Naruto's son?**

**Sasuke:-sweatdrops-**

**Me: That's what I thought. Please Review!**


	7. Aiko's Birthday

**Reunion**

**Naruto: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIKO-CHAN!**

**Me: Not yet Naruto. The story didn't start yet.**

**Naruto: Oh sorry.**

**Me: It's ok. Here buy some Ramen. -gives money to Naruto-**

**Naruto: RAMEN! Arigato Obsessed621!**

**Me: You're welcome. Now let's start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. -sniff sniff-**

**A/N: Gomen gomen. I haven't updated in sooooo long. As an apology, I'm making this a double update. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Aiko's Birthday!**

_Bbbrrrriiinnnggg! _Thuck!

"Mmmrgg." A grouchy Aiko said while waking up & smashing her alarm clock. She looked at the calender, her eyes wide like saucers & changing her mood from grouchy to happy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Aiko screams at the top of her lungs. The door bursts open with two figures barging in.

"What? What happened?" Sasuke asked, sharingan activated.

"Come out whoever you are & leave my daughter alone!" Sakura said with venom & chakra moving to her hands. Aiko stares at her parents.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sasuke & Sakura looked at each other, then at a laughing Aiko.

"Why are you laughing Aiko-chan?"

"At you two." Sasuke & Sakura looked at each other again confusingly.

"But we heard you scream Aiko-chan."

"I screamed because today's my birthday!" Aiko said smiling wide. Sasuke smirked & Sakura smiled. Sasuke then frowned with his sharingan on.

"Come out intruder!"

"Sasuke-kun, there's no o-" Out comes Naruto from behind the curtains near Aiko's bedroom window.

"Naruto! Why are you in my daughter's room?" Sakura said, clenching her fists while her anger rised.

"Calm down Sakura-chan. I just wanted to wish my goddaughter a happy birthday. I wanted to be the first to wish her." Naruto said while walking over to Aiko & giving her a big bear hug.

"Arigato Naruto-sensei"

"No problem Aiko-chan. Also our team as well as the other teams have a surprise for you."

"_gasp_ What? What? What? Please tell me Naruto-sensei!" Naruto smiled.

"Gomen Aiko but it's a secret." Aiko pouted.

"Fine."

"Anyways, is anyone hungry for breakfast?" A gust of wind blew right through the dorr with blonde & black hair passing through.

"Wow. They must be really hungry."

"Well it's Naruto, Sakura. Plus Aiko just woke up as well."

"Yeah you're right."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Urg." Sasuke smirked & walked over to Sakura. He kissed her on her forehead & led them both to the kitchen.

"Naruto-sensei! Give me back my plate!" An angry Aiko yelled while chasing her godfather/teacher/hokage around the kitchen.

"adjhgakugkjfgb" (Naruto's talking with food in his mouth)

"What?" Aiko bumped into Sasuke while he swiftly stole the plate from Naruto & gave it to Aiko.

"Here you go Ai-chan. Naruto what did you think you were doing?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe uhhh you know me & food. Especially when I'm hungry."

"Naruto, you're always hungry."

"Exactly." After they ate & talked, they followed Naruto to the surprise area.

"Dobe it's empty."

"No it's not Teme. Come on out guys!"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIKO-CHAN!" Everyone came out, including Gaara & his son.

"Hideaki!" Aiko yelled while running up to him & embracing him in a hug.

"Hey babe." Hideaki said while smirking, which made Sasuke furious. "Happy Birthday."

"Arigato Hideaki." Aiko said looking up at him with grin.

"Well then let's get this party started!" Mamoru yelled & music began to play.

"Hello Gaara-kun. How are you?" Sakura asked, walking up to him with Sasuke trailing behind her.

"I'm good Sakura-san. And you?"

"I'm good too. How's Yumi-chan? Why didn't she come?"

"She's moody like any other pregnant woman would be. She couldn't come because of work in the hospital."

"Ah I see. Well congratulations Gaara-kun." Sakura hugged Gaara & then pulled away.

"Hello Sasuke. Long time no see."

"Hn. It has. So I heard your son is dating my daughter."

"Yes he is."

"If you don't mind. I'm going to have a little talk with him."

"Go ahead." Sasuke walked towards Aiko & the other kids, including Hideaki.

"Hideaki." Hideaki shifted his gaze to a very pissed off parent of a certain girlfriend of his. He gulped in fear.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk." Hideaki walked away with Sasuke.

"What did y-"

"Don't talk, just listen. If you ever, ever do something to Aiko or hurt her in anyway, I'll kill you. Oh no not beat the crap out of you but actually kill you. Understand?" Sasuke sneered the last part.

"H-hai Uchiha-san."

"Good. Now let's join the others." They joined the others just in time for the birthday song.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AIKO-CHAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"MAY YOUTH OF YOUTHFULNESS BE WITH YOU!"

"It's may the force be with you, Lee."

"SHUT UP NEJI!" While Lee was yelling at Neji, Aiko blew out her candles while making her wish.

"CAKE TIME! GIMME GIMME GIMME!"

"Mamoru-kun, calm down. Aiko gets the first piece since it's her birthday."

"Hai Okaa-san." Hinata smiled softly while leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder. Everybody started eating cake, chatting & taking pictures. Soon everyone started leaving & said their goodbyes to the birthday girl.

"Goodbye Aiko-chan."

"Goodbye Hideaki-kun."

"Your dad scares the crap out of me." Hideaki whispered in Aiko's ear as they hugged.

"It's ok Hideaki-kun. He's just being a father." Aiko said while smiling. They parted & went over to the adults. Oblivious to the fact that Sasuke heard their conversation.

"So Sakura do you think you can come?"

"Sure Gaara-kun."

"Where are you going Okaa-san?"

"Yumi-chan needs help at the hospital so I'm going to assist her."

"Ok then. Bye Okaa-san."

"Bye Aiko-chan." They hugged goodbye.

"Bye Sasuke-kun."

"Bye Sakura." They kissed goodbye.

"Goodbye Gaara-san, Hideaki-kun."

"Goodbye Aiko-chan." Gaara just nodded.

"Bye Gaara."

"Bye Sasuke."

"Ready to go home Ai-chan?"

"Hai." They started walking towards the apartment. Just as they made it to their room, a thunderstorm began.

"Goodnight Ai-chan."

"Goodnight Otou-san." Aiko then got ready to go to bed. She went under the covers & went to sleep. Seconds later she woke with a scare as lightning & a loud _Boom_ woke her. She pulled the sheets towards her face but the storm scared her too much. She got up from bed & walked softly towards her parents' room (formerly Sakura's room). She opened the door & walked in. Walking towards the side of the bed Sasuke was sleeping on.

"Otou-san." Aiko softly whispered.

"Otou-san." Sasuke stirred & then opened his eyes tiredly.

"What is it Ai-chan?"

"Can I sleep with you please? I'm scared of thunderstorms."

"_yawn_ Sure. Hop in." Sasuke slid over to the other side of the bed while lifting the sheets for Aiko to crawl in.

"Arigato Otou-san."

"Hn."

"Goodnight Otou-san."

"Goodnight Ai-chan."

**End**

**Sakura: Awwwww! That was just so cute! Sasuke you're such a great father.**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Aiko: He said "thank you"**

**Sasuke: -smiles & hugs Aiko-**

**Sakura: Awwwwww! Please review!**


	8. Bonding

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 8: Bonding**

"Mmmmm." Aiko stretched & blinked her eyes open. The smell of food waking her up. She tilted her head to the side, seeing her father not there, she assumed he was in the kitchen making breakfast. She got up & headed towards the kitchen.

"Ohayo Oto-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw her boyfriend Hideaki cooking while her father stood there glaring at the boy.

"Hideaki? Why are you here? I thought you went back to Suna with Gaara-san &Okaa-san." Hideaki turned his head towards her. His facial expression saddening her.

"Well I wanted to take you out as my own birthday present to you but when I came, your father said you were asleep, invited me in & then made me cook breakfast for you."

"Otou-san!" Aiko whined. Sasuke just titled his head towards her. His glare softening at seeing his little girl.

"I just wanted to see his worth. That's all Ai-chan."

"But he's Gaara's son! The Kazekage's son! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HIS WORTH?"

"Because Ai-chan, I've never seen him in combat as a shinobi or at home like a boyfriend/husband."

"Husband?" Right then a plate crashed on the floor.

"Um sorry. I got it." Hideaki bent down & picked up the broken pieces.

"Yes Ai-chan. Husband. Now if you'll excuse us. Hideaki & I have some bonding to do." Hideaki gulped in fear as the atmosphere suddenly got darker.

"Ok then Otou-san."

"Come on Hideaki. Let's go to the training grounds."

"H-hai." Hideaki then followed Sasuke towards the door. Stealing a glance at Aiko while passing by her.

"I'm so sorry Hideaki-kun." Aiko said before embracing him in a hug, which he returned & desperately needed.

"HIDEAKI!"

"Coming sir!" Hideaki said in fear before running towards the door only to come back & kiss Aiko goodbye.

"See ya babe."

"See ya." With that said, Hideaki left. _Good luck Hideaki-kun._

_Man he's fast_. Hideaki thought as he tried to keep pace with Sasuke.

"Hideaki."

"Hai Uchiha-san?"

"What are your future plans with my daughter?"

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Do you plan on marrying her?"

"Sir, I'm only 10. She's 8."

"Hmm You're right. Then it's settled. In 10 years, you two will be married on her 18th birthday." Hideaki's jaw dropped.

"Nani?" Sasuke glared at him, smirked then punched the poor kid on his shoulder.

"Haha I'm just messing with you. You didn't think I'll let my little girl have a fiancé at this age. Did you?"

"Um no sir?" Hideaki said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Now let's see your skill as a shinobi." Hideaki gulped in fear as he saw Sasuke take out a kunai from his pouch. _Oh Kami._

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Naruto-sensei open up!" Aiko yelled while banging on her teacher's/godfather's/hokage's door. Then out came a grouchy looking blonde haired man wearing a blue night hat & scratching his head.

"Urgh what is it Aiko-chan?"

"Otou-san & Hideaki went out to talk."

"So?"

"Alone."

"...-light bulb-. Ok then let's go."

"Um Naruto-sensei."

"Hai?"

"Don't you want to change?" Naruto looked down to see him shirtless & wearing ramen printed boxes.

"Uh I'll be right back."

"K." Time passed.

"Back."

"K. Let's go." They both started running towards the training grounds.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"That sounds like Hideaki."

"Let's hurry then." They ran faster towards the sounds only to find two people laughing hysterically.

"Otou-san? Hideaki-kun?"

"Teme? I don't think I've ever seen you laugh before."

"Hahahahahaha it's haha no-haha-nothing Hahaha." Naruto & Aiko just stared confusingly at each other & then at the scene before them.

"Yeah Hashanah do-haha-n't haha wor-haha-worry haha ab- hahaha- out haha it haha."

"Okaaay then."

"Yeeeaaahhh."

"Excellent. The laughing gas worked."

"Um sensei? What was that for?"

"You'll see. They'll all see. No one messes with me & gets away with it. Mwahahahaha. Mwahahahaha."

"Sensei? Ok then." _He's totally lost it now. Better go ask Naruto-sama for a new sensei._

**End**

**A/N: Ooooo Cliffhanger. I wonder who it could be? And why would they use laughing gas. Odd. Also props to anyone who can figure out who the psycho is.**


End file.
